lgbtwikiaorg_es-20200213-history
Herculine Barbin
Herculine Barbin (Saint-Jean-d'Angély, 1838-París, 1868) una persona intersexual de Francia, a quien se definió al nacer como mujer pero más tarde como varón después de un examen físico. Biografía Se conoce su vida a raíz de su autobiografía Memorias de Herculine Adélaîde Barbin. Nació en Saint-Jean-d'Angély en Francia en 1838. Su familia era pobre y consiguió una beca para estudiar en una escuela de un convento de ursulinas. Según lo que cuenta, se enamoró de una amiga aristócrata en el colegio. No consideraba que pudiera gustarle, pero se colaba en la habitación de su amiga y solían ponerle castigos por eso. Acabó sus estudios en el convento en 1856 y fue a estudiar magisterio a Le Chateau, donde se enamoró de una de las maestras. Aunque había pasado la pubertad, no tenía la menstruación, su pecho era plano y se afeitaba el bigote, la barba y los brazos. En 1857, recibió un puesto como docente en una escuela femenina. Se enamoró de otra profesora, Sara, con quien tuvo un romance y los rumores empezaron a circular. Además se quejaba de unos intensos dolores por los que cuenta que fue a un médico que se horrorizó con lo que vio en la auscultación. Barbin se confesó al obispo de La Rochelle J-F. Landriot y éste le pidió romper el secreto de confesión para pedir un examen médico. El doctor Chesnet realizó el examen en 1860 y descubrió que Barbin tenía una pequeña vagina, un cuerpo masculinizado, un pequeño pene y testículos dentro del cuerpo. Una determinación legal posterior dictó que Barbin fuera oficialmente varón y dejó a su amante y su trabajo, cambiando su nombre por el de Abel Barbin, algo que se mencionó en los periódicos. Se mudó a París, donde vivió en la pobreza y comenzó a escribir sus memorias. En febrero de 1868, el conserje de su edificio en la rue de l'École-de-Médecine encontró su cuerpo, se había suicidado con el gas de la cocina y sus memorias se hallaban al lado de su cama. Memoirs y comentarios modernos El doctor Regnier registró su muerte, recuperó sus memorias y realizó la autopsia. Después dio las memorias a Auguste Ambroise Tardieu, quien más tarde publicaría extractos. Michel Foucault descubrió las memorias en las bibliografías de la seguridad social francesa. Judith Butler menciona el libro de Foucault en Gender Trouble y Jeffrey Eugenides en su libro Middlesex, que trata un tema bastante parecido. Bibliografía *Barbin, Herculine (1980). Herculine Barbin: Being the Recently Discovered Memoirs of a Nineteenth-century French Hermaphrodite, introd. Michel Foucault, trans. Richard McDougall, New York: Pantheon Books. ISBN 0-394-50821-1. *Dreger, Alice Domurat (Spring 1995). "Doubtful Sex: The Fate of the Hermaphrodite in Victorian Medicine". Victorian Studies 38 (3): 335-370. ISSN 0042-5222. *Lafrance, Mélisse (2002). "Uncertain Erotic: A Foucauldian Reading of Herculine Barbin dite Alexina B". SITES: *The Journal of Contemporary French Studies 6 (1): 119-131. ISSN 1026-0218. *Leroi, Armand Marie (2003). Mutants: On Genetic Variety and the Human Body. New York: Viking, pp. 217-222. ISBN 0-670-03110-0. Enlaces externos *Commentary about the memoirs in the PubMed Central Barbin, Herculine Barbin, Herculine Barbin, Herculine Barbin, Herculine Barbin, Herculine Categoría:Intersexualidad